You're Not Here
by BakayaroManiac
Summary: [IruKaka]Summary: Iruka awakes in a civillian village far south from Konoha. He suffers from amnesia and cannot remember anything clearly the last year and he isn’t allowed to leave the village because Sound has taken it hostage for its recourses.


**You're not here.  
****Author**: BakayaroManiac(Aida)

**Pairing**: IruKaka, maybe mentions/implications of IruOC in later chapters.

**Genre: **romance, angst, general.

**Rating: **R-NC17

**Summary:** Iruka awakes in a civillian village far south from Konoha. He suffers from amnesia and cannot remember anything clearly the last year and he isn't allowed to leave the village because Sound has taken it hostage for its recourses.

**A/N:** 'Kay, first attempt at a multiple chapter story. This is deeply inspired from a mix of short-haired Iruka doujinshi and a chapter from the fanfic called "Tears, Blood and Fluff Bunnies" by Meelee. (Go read her fics. They rule D: )  
Also it's a continuation of my two-shot fic called "I'm Right Here". Though it's not going to affect this fic much than maybe a good example of how Kakashi and Iruka started dating.

--

**Prologue.**

_**Five months back**_

Iruka stretched lazily on the fluffy blanket he had set out on the grass in the backyard of his house. He had decided to do a little stargazing in the warm summer night. Summer was his favourite time of the year. It meant summer vacation for the kids and he could sleep in.

The house was what he had inherited from his parents after they had died, along with a fair amount of money that he hadn't been able to use before he had become an adult. But even then he could not find anything he wanted to use them for. That was until he had encountered Naruto and his destructive ways. The school budget just didn't always reach to the level of damage Naruto had pulled with some of his more creative pranks. Iruka had to give the brat the credit, he was incredibly creative, all the while cringing at the damage report and keeping the bound boy pinned to the ground with his foot.

Iruka made a soft, pleased noise when the body beside him shifted and a cool hand crept under his vest-less uniform shirt to rub his belly. Belly rubs turned Iruka into mush within five seconds. He closed is eyes from the view of millions upon millions of stars in the cloudless night drawing a deep sigh and when he opened them again he saw cool silver and a clashing, sharp red. The red swirled with little black dots. Iruka realized that Kakashi was copying the look on his face while nimble pale fingers were rubbing all the right places. _'Pervert…'_ he thought and shifted to kiss the cloth covered nose.

"Heh… Didn't think stargazing would be so entertaining," Kakashi whispered fondly, making Iruka yelp as he poked him in the side. He got a boneless smack on the shoulder and a deep chuckle that made the muscles Kakashi's hand was splayed over contract and then vibrate from a very purr-like noise the chuunin emitted right after.  
"Ngh… 'Kashi you're not looking at stars… and you're blocking my view…" Iruka made a soft breathy moan, his eyes closing again.

"Whoa a whole sentence! Progress…" Kakashi intensified his ministrations a notch and Iruka moaned a little louder. "You're beginning to sound like this when I go down on you…" he whispered with a mischievous tone.

They had dated for three months by now and it had been barely a month since their first time. Iruka vividly remembered Kakashi's face, blushing red when he had kissed his way down his body, shy eyes looking up as the silver haired man had used his inexperienced mouth on him. He shivered. Kakashi had only become better at using that... that _incredible _mouth on him.

He made a protesting noise as the hand moved lower, slipping into his pants and barely brushing the little dark hairs. Kakashi chuckled and pulled down the mask from his face. "You must be the only man on earth who would protest against_ this_ for a _bellyrub!_"

"But it's so nice..." Iruka blanked out and stared at the moist pink lips so close to his own. The spell of the bellyrub evaporated almost as suddenly as it had come and he pulled Kakashi in for a deep kiss, energy suddenly back in the form of lust. He nibbled Kakashi's lower lip while wrapping his arms around his waist, pulling him close.

They pulled back briefly for Iruka to be able to pull Kakashi's shirt and mask off and then let Kakashi do the same for him. He then moved over Kakashi, settling between his legs. Kakashi just barely made it to make a pillow out of one of the discarded pieces of clothing before Iruka's lips crushed over his pushing him back into the ground. While Kakashi showed boldness with his words (often in public), Iruka always paid back with the boldness of his tan body (as soon as everyone was out of sight).

* * *

**///This part is censored and you can read the uncensored version on the link found on my profile///  
**

* * *

After catching his breath Iruka moved slowly and pulled out of Kakashi who gave a small noise. "Kakashi? You Okay?" Iruka moved to sit up, but was caught by a pair of arms and squished against Kakashi's chest.

"Mmmrrrrrhhh... I feel... fabulastic, thanks for asking." He nuzzled Iruka's cheek. "W's good..." Iruka answered him with a kiss to his temple. "Love you Ru..."

Iruka's smiled wider. "Love you too. Reckless idiot... You'll be whining all day about being sore."

"But you take so good care of me when I hurt- Eyah!"

Brown eyes widened. "What the?"

Kakashi wiggled out from underneath Iruka and hobbled towards the glass door. "Something fucking bit me in the ass! I am taking a bath now! Ew, kami-sama..." he shivered violently at the thought.

Iruka laughed lightly and gathered everything, making sure to shake it throughout before entering the house.

"Iruka! Come check for ticks! I swear if I have something sucking my blood, spreading diseases...!" Iruka sighed.

_'So adorable...'_

**IxK IxK IxK**

_**Four months, a week and five days later.**_

Kakashi was standing in a white hospital room, staring at the battered chuunin before him. The blond mans hand was shivering as he reached out something on a chain towards Kakashi.

"H-he shoved m-me out of the way... I... they got him... f-found this when I became c-c-conscious...Sorry, I'm so sorry" the man began to sob half from grief, half from trauma, and Kakashi grabbed the object as it fell from his fingers.

Everything faded out from his senses except the familiar jingle of the dog tags attached to the chain as it fell into his hands.

The blood on them didn't obscure for the engraved characters of a name and a serial number he knew by heart.

His world crashed around him again.

**IxK IxK IxK**

_**Now**_

"Oh, sensei! He's waking up!"

His blurry sight showed a lightly tanned girl/young woman looking at him with a soft smile and blond, almost platinum hair.

Another face came to view and he was met with the biggest glasses he had ever seen on a large man with a much deeper tan than the girl and hair all white from aging. The magnified eyes were greenish brown, smiling.

"Umino-sensei? Can you talk to me?"

Where did these people know his name from? Who were they? The accent sure was not any Konoha-dialect he had come across.

"Ah... Wh-where...?" His voice was very raspy and he was given a glass of water. He wanted to protest, being afraid of poisons, but it came down his throat anyway. The effort of swallowing the simple liquid took energy from him and he did not even notice the dull ache in the back of his head. He just faded back into sleep, hearing gentle noises from the woman beside him.

**TBC...**

**A/N: **Okay I honestly think the smut scene was ridiculously long. But better with a big chunk of goodness and then squish it with an abrupt cliffy!

Also I want to apologize for the smut because I haven't written any smut for years besides random RPG stuff.

Should I continue this? Any suggestions to what I could do with it?

-Love-


End file.
